eggzorbfandomcom-20200214-history
Caicos 2
I'm Still Laughing is the premiere episode of Survivor: Caicos Islands. Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: Oyster Orchestration Each tribe will select four members to swim out to a platform and retrieve up to 2 bags of (dead) oysters. Once all eight bags are obtained, three members of each tribe will untie the bags of oysters and dump them into a wagon. The remaining two members must pull their wagon through an obstacle course. First team whose wagon reaches the end of the obstacle course wins immunity and reward. Reward: Immunity/Flint/Oysters Winner: Barcar Story Day 1 Off of the coast of the Caicos Islands, two boats are about to hit shore. One boat has eight Americans on it, wearing green buffs. The other boat also contains eight, wearing blue buffs. They both arrive at the same time, on a small dock near the Lorimer Creek. They step off their boats and onto their colored tribe mats, where Jeff Probst is there to greet him. When the sixteen castaways are all prepared to head off to their camps, maps in hand, Jeff announces one twist – returning players. Jeff explains that the two returnees are both early outs from recent seasons, who are back to give the game another try. Around one corner of the beach comes Angie Layton from Survivor: Philippines. Around the other comes Stephanie Valencia from Survivor: Redemption Island. They pick buffs out of a bag – Angie joins the newly christened Lucaya tribe in green, while Stephanie joins the Barcar tribe in blue. Jeff remarks that hidden immunity idols are in play, and the eighteen castaways march to their new tribes. At the Barcar camp, Stephanie is celebrating with her tribe. After the first day festivities are over, Stephanie follows Terrence when they go to get supplies for the shelter. Back at the fire pit area, Katina pulls Althea and Cody aside and notes that Stephanie was so eager to follow Terrence. Althea completely agrees, and even goes so far to say that one of them should be the first out. Cody subtly nods and does not say much. Katina smiles, but only Althea smiles back. At the Lucaya camp, Angie calls for a meeting as soon as they get to their campsite. The nine contestants get in a huddle. She asks them to treat her like a regular castaway, and that she is not royalty “just because she spent eight days in the Philippines.” Lance pulls Eddie aside and discusses his wish to get Angie out first. Eddie scratches his head, saying that they have not been to a challenge yet and does not yet know how anyone will perform. Lance says that he is one hundred percent sure that Angie will be a physical flop. Back at the other gathering area, Angie has struck up a conversation with Alyssa and Colleen. Alyssa reveals her occupation as an art student, and that she designed her face tattoo herself. Colleen talks about the advantages of being older, and Angie jokes about the lack of wisdom these days in people. Billy is getting food supplies for the tribe when he runs into Alyson. They are grabbing nuts from a tree when Billy notices a hidden immunity idol clue. He grabs it and stuffs it into his back pocket. Day 2 At the Barcar camp, Cody has pulled Matthew aside. He claims to not want to work with Matthew all the time down the road, but does want to eliminate what could be a huge power couple in the game. Matthew guesses Terrence and Stephanie. Cody says that they can wait, since the real threat is Katina and Althea, since they actually took action. At the immunity challenge, the two tribes come in with their flags and ready to compete. Jeff reveals the immunity idol, which is a stone sculpture of Indians in a canoe. Many “ooh”s and “ah”s come from the castaways. Jeff then explains the immunity challenge: each tribe picks four members to swim out and grab a total of eight bags of oysters. Three members must untie the bags and dump the oysters into a wagon, which the remaining two members must pull across the finish line. First tribe to do so wins immunity. Lucaya selects Guy, Eddie, Colleen, and Angie for their swimmers. Barcar selects Matthew, Katina, Terrence, and Stephanie to swim for them. Cody, Liza, and Vince will dump for Barcar; Janelle, Lance, and Alyssa will dump for Lucaya. Althea and Neil will run for Barcar, and finally, Alyson and Billy will run for Lucaya. When the challenge kicks off, Terrence and Matthew gain an early lead for Barcar. However, Katina is shown to be bad at swimming, so Angie and Guy are able to go in the space that Katina does. When both tribes are untying bags, Barcar has an early lead. Lucaya starts to fall behind on the untying, and Barcar has begun to run by the time Lucaya begins dumping their oysters in. Barcar wins the challenge. Day 3 Angie and Colleen are talking. They want to know who to vote out, so they approach Eddie. Eddie spills the beans on Lance’s plot to eliminate Angie, and Angie asks if anyone else was in on the conversation. Eddie says no, which is the truth, but Colleen doesn’t believe him. Janelle, Billy, and Alyson are shown together. Alyson says that this is her dream final three, and Billy and Janelle quickly agree. Billy reveals that he has the clue to the hidden immunity idol. Alyson shows her happiness in Billy having an advantage, and asks him to read it. He hesitates, and begins to read: It’s right under your nose And probably right next to you Just don’t let it swim away Or the others will see right through you At tribal council, Jeff inducts the torch lighting ritual and proceeds to interrogate the Lucaya tribe. Colleen explains that camp life has gone very well. They have a fire pit all set up, and they just need fire. Angie explains that the tribe has been receiving her very well, and doesn’t think she should be worried tonight. Lance calls her out and says that she should be worried. Eddie backs this up, saying that Lance has been plotting against Angie. Angie says that she has been told this already, and still does not think she should be worried. Janelle says that she feels oblivious right now, since she had no clue as to this drama. Alyson is asked if there has been any idol talk, and she hints at someone having found the idol. Jeff asks Lance if he thinks he needs the idol, and Lance answers no and says that “everything will go as planned tonight.” Angie grimaces, and Jeff instructs the nine to vote. When the votes are read, Lance is the first out by a vote of 7-1-1. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still In The Running Coming soon!! Next Time On Survivor... Next time, idol drama at Lucaya, and alliances attacked on Barcar! Author's Notes *This is where you put your trivia.